Pour que la mémoire perdure
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Suite de ma fic; Dans ce monde tout est possible. Voilà, le voeu de Luffy est réalisé mais à quel prix? Ace a perdu la mémoire... Luffy d'abord désorianté, finit par prendre une décision.Ace dans un monde qu'il ne connait plus, Luffy qui fera tout pour garder un lien avec son frère et les autres qui regardent et soutiennent les deux frères.(pas d'insceste)
1. Confusion, un rêve ou la réalité?

**Pour que la mémoire perdure**

_Saison deux _

_de_

_Dans ce monde tout est possible !_

_*.*.*.*_

_Me voici pour la saison deux de ma fic One piece. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux pour la lire._

_Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt._

_Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

_*.*.*.*.*_

_Chapitre un __; Confusion, un rêve ou la réalité !_

_..._

_-Mais qui êtes-vous ?_

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Ace… Son frère… Ace…

-Hein ?

Ace regarda avec un peu plus de recule le jeune homme face à lui et qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Il n'avait fallu que ces quelques mots, ces quelques mots prononcé par l'homme qui se tenait face à Luffy pour qu'il perde pied. Ne sachant plus…

Était-ce un rêve ?

-Ace…tu…

Le temps passa mais rien ne se produisit. Et Ace finit par reprendre, le regarda hagard.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Ce fut un coup de marteau pour Luffy. Il observa avec surprise cet homme, cet homme qui était son si cher frère lui poser une bien drole de question.

Qui il était ?

Il était Luffy…. Monkey D Luffy,… petit frère d'Ace ! Rien de plus et rien de moins…

Alors pourquoi Ace lui posait une question aussi stupide, aussi étrange.

Puis ce fut un choc.

Et des images défilèrent en grande vitesse dans la mémoire soudain perturbé de Luffy. Il vit tout tourner et il entendit des voix qui lui revinrent d'une autre vie.

« _-Dis papi,… c'est qui ce Ace ?_ »

Il se vit lui plus jeune avec son grand-père,…

« _-Ah, c'est… le garçon qui deviendra ton grand-frère !_ »

Le vieil homme sourit et avait l'air fier de dire ces mots…

Puis une autre image, mais seule la voix lui parvint. Une voix qu'il reconnu tout de suite.

_-Je suis désolé Luffy…_

Cette voix c'était…

_-Je ne pourrai plus tenir ma promesse…_

Puis la douleur lancinante de ce jour-là lui revint en plein cœur…

_-C'est fini… Il faut que tu le réalises aussi !_

Il ne pouvait pas… Il l'avait retrouvé… Il était juste à quelques centimètres à peine de lui… Comment pourrait-il croire à ces mensonges ? C'était impossible !

_-Ace…_

Pourtant… Cette douleur… elle lui arracha un cri douloureux. Et l'image se mit à bouger, tel un film sur lequel Luffy n'eut aucun contrôle.

Cette voix,… elle lui parlait… elle était déchiré par la souffrance.

« _-Luffy !_ »

Puis comme s'il s'y retrouvait, Luffy ressentit le souffle chaud de ce jour-là, le souffle de son frère qui lui chuchotait alors ses dernières paroles.

« J'ai été heureux de t'avoir comme frère…Luffy ! »

Et le corps d'Ace tomba avec lenteur. Avec douceur, laissant le temps suffisant à Luffy pour voir ce qu'il se passait, le laissant regarder sans rien pouvoir faire, son frère tomber à terre. Tomber et fermer les yeux durant sa chute si longue. Si hypnotique. Si cruelle…

Et la douleur doubla…

Les larmes se mirent à couler et le noir…

Et enfin une autre image…

Sa douleur encore immense, sa peine insurmontable, ses larmes qui ne tarissaient plus, qui continuaient d'inonder son visage…

Et cette scène lui revint… Le moment où il réalisa que son si cher frère était mort.

_-Ace est vraiment mort n'est-ce pas ?_

Mais c'était faux ! Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve… qu'un simple rêve ! Un cauchemar horrible !

_-Je me suis mordu tellement fort… que cela ne peut pas être un rêve !_

Bien sûr que si…

Bien sûr que c'était un rêve… Ace… Ace était vivant.

Aujourd'hui, maintenant, juste à deux pas de lui, Ace respirait, Ace lui parlait… C'était ça la vérité, la réalité !

Et cette voix qui raisonna dans le fond des oreilles de Luffy lui arracha alors un fin sourire malgré sa peine et son chamboulement.

« -_T'as pas changé Luffy ! Toujours à foncer tête baissée !_ »

Il n'y avait qu'Ace pour le rendre heureux, pour lui redonner le sourire qu'il avait perdu lors de sa mort…

Puis un cri désespéré lui vrilla les tympans. Un cri qui lui redonna contenance, qui le libéra quelques secondes au moins, de sa confusion.

« -JE VEUX LE REVOIR !ACEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

Et tout lui revint !

Ace était là, attendant une réponse à sa question, toujours l'air défaillant. Un regard perdu, un visage connu, mais Ace n'était pas Ace…

N'arrivant pas à y croire, les lèvres de Luffy remuèrent toutes seules, sous le choc. Le temps s'emblait soudain s'être arrêté, se figeant sur cet instant où le monde s'embla basculer pour Luffy.

-Ace…ghn…A-c-e !

* * *

_A suivre_

_Bonne année à tous et à bientôt._

_Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour que la mémoire perdure**

_Saison deux _

_de_

_Dans ce monde tout est possible !_

_*.*.*.*_

_Chapitre deux __; Larmes et peur, que ton cœur me reconnaisse ! _

_..._

-Ace… C'est moi !... Luffy ! Je suis ton petit frère…

-Je ne te connais pas !

Puis Ace se tourna et regarda derrière lui. Là il y avait une tombe immense avec écrit dessus Barbe-Blanche.

Et juste à quelques centimètres de là, juste à côté, il y avait un trou. Juste quelques pétales de fleurs gisaient encore au sol. Plus loin, il y avait l'horizon qui semblait s'étendre jusqu'à l'infini. Un ciel bleu magnifique baignait dans l'immensité.

Derrière lui, Luffy n'en revenait pas. Il resta simplement là, regardant le dos de son frère. C'est à ce moment là, que Luffy remarqua quelque chose.

Ace n'avait plus ce trou béant dans la poitrine, mais ce qui le choqua presque davantage ce fut qu'il n'ait plus ce tatouage géant, représentant son allégeance envers son ancien capitaine. La croix et la bannière de Barbe-Blanche.

-Grand-frère ! Ace !...

Mais Luffy s'interrompu. Ne sachant quoi dire.

Comment tout ça était possible. Il avait vu son vœu se réaliser, il avait retrouvé Ace ! Il avait ressentit toute la peine du monde en le perdant et toute la joie de ce même monde en le retrouvant ici. Là où il avait ressenti sa plus grande douleur et à la fois, aujourd'hui, sa plus grande joie.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son grand-frère ne le reconnaissait-il pas.

Au fond de lui, Luffy réentendit la voix mystérieuse qui ne cessait de lui répéter indéfiniment ces dernières paroles.

« _Mais quelque chose lui sera retiré…_ »

Ainsi, il s'agissait de sa mémoire. Cette chose sans matière qui pourtant fait de nous ce que nous sommes devenus.

Comment allait-il faire ?

Comment faire pour qu'Ace se souvienne ?

De lui…

De sa vie d'avant ?

C'est alors que Luffy cherchait sans vraiment trouver de réponse, le moyen de retrouver la mémoire à Ace qu'une voix l'interrompu. Cette voix, elle venait de derrière lui.

-Luffy ! Il faut y aller temps que les gardes et les marines n'arrivent !

Luffy se retourna vers Rayleigh et l'air perdu il bégaya entre ses lèvres…

-Mais… Ace ? Et Ace alors ? Que… qu'est-ce qu'on… Je veux pas laisser Ace !

Jinbe s'approcha et tout en regardant le dos de son ami ressuscité, il eut un sourire et répondit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy, on va l'emmener avec nous !

À peine l'homme requin eut-il dit ces mots que Luffy sourit et se mit à courir vers son frère à la mémoire perdu et lui fit face. Ce dernier fut surprit et le regarda de ses yeux noirs et las.

-Tu viens avec nous !

Fit tout gai Luffy alors qu'il prenait de sa main droite le bras de son frère et l'entraina derrière lui en direction de leur bateau, au port un peu plus loin.

Cela laissa Rayleigh et Jinbe quelques secondes surpaient. Puis en s'échangeant un sourire, les deux hommes se mirent eux aussi à courir.

Il ne leurs aura fallu que quelques minutes pour arriver sur leur bateau et repartir de MarinFort.

Quelques heures passèrent et tous le monde étaient dans ses pensées ou dans son travail.

C'est à ce moment là que Luffy arriva près de son frère, et essayant de rester le plus naturel possible, il s'assit près de lui et regarda la mer face à eux. Le silence s'installa quelques instants avant que finalement Luffy ne prenne son courage à deux mains et prenne la parole.

Il se tourna légèrement pour regarder Ace et se lança.

-Je n'sais pas comment te dire, mais… enfin je voudrai savoir ce que tu veux faire ?

Ace croisa son regard et fut surpris par la question, Luffy lui sourit et expliqua.

-Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi, alors je trouve un peu bizarre de te garder ici avec force si toi tu ne le veux pas ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être retenu quelque part, je suis pareil !

Ace ne dit rien, il regarda quelques secondes encore ce jeune garçon qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, et soupira discrètement et sans rien répondre, trop absorbé dans ses pensées regarda la mer et perdit le fils du temps.

C'est ainsi que Luffy admira encore quelques instant son frère et ne finisse par perdre légèrement son sourire, tout en baissant la tête et marmonna tout bas.

-Je sais que tu redeviendras toi-même Ace ! Je le sais !

Luffy se laissa alors aller, il ferma les yeux et près de son frère ressentit la chaleur qui lui avait manqué malgré tout durant toutes ses années qui avaient passé.

Un sourire aux lèvres, ne s'en rendant même pas comte, Luffy se laissa finalement bercé par la fatigue de cette journée et ne se souci bientôt plus de rien.

De son côté, Ace regardait un peu surpris ce jeune garçon qui venait de s'endormir tout simplement sur lui, s'appuyant contre son dos et s'emblant heureux ainsi.

Cela lui laissa un gout bizarre de voir ce dit Luffy tout contre lui. Il avait soudain une sensation de déjà vu. Mais cela disparu bien vite, laissant juste le néant derrière cette douce impression furtive.

« Je ferai mieux de dormir aussi ! »

Finit par se dire Ace alors qu'il regarda une dernière fois Luffy dormir, les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, laissant passer l'air frais de la nuit entre ses lèvres.

« Je verrai bien ce que je déciderai demain ! »

Puis, se calant un peu mieux contre l'arbre, Ace se laissa lui aussi happé par le sommeil qui n'attendait plus que lui. Laissant durant un court instant toutes ses choses qui étaient arrivées derrière lui. Ne pensant plus à rien, s'abandonnant dans les profondeurs de son inconscient.

Ne se doutant pas une seconde des rêves qui allaient bientôt l'englober.

* * *

_A suivre_

_Voici voilà! Nouveau chapitre, la suite soit en fin de mois, soit en début février...verra bien!_

_Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias tina-chou_


End file.
